Hiwatari Family
by Lady Of The Damned Land
Summary: A look over Hiwatari Family. How did Voltaire become that evil? How did Kai's parents meet and die and more... Better than it sounds belive me. Plz R&R! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1: A Loss and Changes

**Hi People! This is Lady Of The Damned Land. I am a new writer and this is my first ficcy. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own The Beyblade!

**Hiwatari Family**

**Chapter One:** A Loss and Changes

Moscow, cold lands full of grief and pain.You feel yourself alone even in the middle of The Red Square. Out of Moscow near the dark forests there is a huge, opressive mansion, standing on a high hill with its dark and gray walls.Once upon a time it was a warm and welcoming place even the shadows on the walls were.But fate can change everything.

Voltaire Hiwatari was a very rich and generous man.He was kind and respectful towards other people. He was also very young and handsome. A lot of girl used to love him in Russia. But he loved only one girl. This girl's name was Elvira Gurevna. She was the daughter of a very famous ice skater couple., Tatiana Gurevna and Roman Gureviç. She was a very beautiful girl with her waist length golden hair and sea blue eyes which glimmer with joy. And she didn't become Voltaire's flirt for his money,unlike the other girls she was sincere and she loved him with all of her heart. They married after a short flirting and in a short time they had two babies. The elder one was Alexander, with his ice blue hair and dark brown eyes, he was a copy of his father. The little one was Anastacia, a girl with the beauty and joy of her mother. But her life was too short. Poor girl, she died because of an unknown reason when she was just five. This was the thing which turned the world upside down for the family. After her daughter's death, Elvira was completly lost. Her eyes weren't shining with hapiness and love anymore. Her soft voice couldn't be heard. Voltaire deparately tried to give the joy she lost, back to his love.But he was unsuccessful.

One morning when Voltaire woke he realised that Elvira wasn't there. He got up and went to look for her. When he reached the bathroom he found her in the bathtube, lying in a pool of blood and pale as a ghost. She was holding her daughter's photo in her right hand. Voltaire pulled his wife out of the bathtube, he pulled the golden locks of hair from her angelic face and sat there for hours with his wifes lifeless body on his lap. He took the knife which his dear wife killed herself with and he cut a pinch of silky, golden hair from her head to hide for eternity.

When he got out of the bathroom he was completely changed.He wasn't that generous and respectful man he used to be anymore.Day by day he became more evil and twisted.His fatherhood was also changed, now he was the harshest and the most merciless father a child could ever have. He was beating Alexander everyday. He became a perfectionist with a crazy thought of world domination. He wantedAlexander to be perfect and immune to pain so he could be a lethal weapon for him.He has never seen him as his son again. As Alexander grows up hatered he has against his father was growing too. The good memories about his father which he has from his early childhood was dissappearing one by one.

TBC

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade!

* * *

8 years had passed since the incident and Alexander was 15 now. The love in his heart was completly lost and all he has for his father was hatered. He was a rebellious teenage boy with a stubborn and cold atitude. (Doesn't it remind you Kai? After all, he's Kai's father right?) He was sick of his father's behaviour. He even thought to kill him sometimes. But death was too little for him to pay. In his eyes Voltaire was deserving more than death. He wanted his father to suffer beyond his imagination. So one night he swore to escape and fight with his father. 

Meanwhile, Voltaire became more ambitious and more powerful. Russia was completly overwhelmed by his terror.He formed a corporation called BioVolt and started to capture children to educate them in a place called Balcov Abbeyso they could be his puppets.The mentor of the children was Boris.He was as evil as Voltaire and he was a dog for him he could do everything to please Voltaire.

People were afraid of him more than anything. They even feared from his name. No one could dare to name him out loud. They were whispering when the were talking about him. Although there were people who have courage to oppose him. Van Gull family was one of the most powerful ones in the rebels.

Sincerity Van Gull was just thirteen when her all family was killed by Voltaire. Now the little heiress of the family was all alone and she had the one thing which Voltaire desparately craves for. She had Dranzer: the fire of the four sacred bit-beasts. Dranzer was the sister of Black Dranzer and would definately help Voltaire in his world domination plan, but Sincerity was determined to protect her from him.

* * *

TBC 

**I realised that it was not as good as the first one but the others will be better. Can you guess who the Sincerity is?**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Escape!

**HI! I AM BACK! SORRY OR THE EXTREMELY LOOOOOONG WAITING. BUT MY LAPTOP WAS STOLEN.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BB!

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Escape!

10 more years of torture and pain had passed for Alexander... Now he was 25, old and strong enough to stand against his father...

In the mansion:

Alexander was in the middle of a chamber. Blood was spilled everywhere. He was kneeling down. Blood was covering his entire body. There, in front of him, stood the man he called 'father' with a murderous glint in his eyes. He gazed the whip in the cruel man's hand. He was fed up with this life. He had to escape and reach the freedom he once had.

"Why are you staring like that, you weakling?" Voltaire growled in Russian.

Alexander looked up. His eyes were darker than usual. He rose to his feet with a swift movement and slammed him to the wall. Voltaire was in pure shock. Alexander was amazed too. He stared at his father for a minute and started to back away towards the door.

As soon as Voltaire came to his senses, he pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Alexander.

"STOP! STOP WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!" he roared like a mad man.

Alexander was just about to get out of the room when he heard the yelling. He froze and turned back on his heels to see his father looking at him like a wild animal. He looked at the gun.

"DO IT! PULL THAT FUCKING TRIGGER AND KILL ME! BUT IT WON'T BRING MAMA BACK!" he shouted. He wasn't afraid of death. He wasn't afraid of Voltaire. At that moment only thing he wanted was freedom.

Voltaire was stunned at the mention of his dear Elvira. He hadn't heard Alexander talking about her since her death. His hand which was holding the gun was trembling.

"COME ON! ARE YOU AFRAID? PULL THAT DAMN TRIGGER!" he screamed again.

Now Voltaire was out of control. He was shaking from head to toe. Both with anger and desperation. The next thing heard was a gun shot. Blood was dripping from Alexander's left arm, washing his already blood stained shirt with more blood. He could feel the sharp pain in his arm. With out knowing what to do he started to run.

He ran and passed a few buildings. The night was freezing cold and the snow on the ground was making it hard to run. He was remaining blood every where he passed. He was tired because of his wounds and blood loss. His vision was darkening and his senses were shutting down one by one. At last darkness overwhelmed him and he became unconscious…

* * *

tbc 


	4. Chapter 4:Saviour Angel

**I AM BACK WITH THE BEST CHAPTER I' VE EVA WRITTEN!**

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the BB.

* * *

Darkness was conquering his mind. A soft, gentle female voice penetrated the darkness.

"Wake up! Please wake up!"

He opened his eyes slightly. His whole body was aching. He was lying on a bed in a red coloured room. His shirt was taken off and there were bandages on his left arm and chest. He turned his had to the left slightly. There, on a chair near the bed sitting was a young woman, smiling at him.

"Welcome back to earth." She said softly. That was the voice in Alexander's dream. She was so beautiful. She had silky black hair falling down to her waist and big, fiery crimson eyes giving a strange sense of relief to person.

"Where- where am I? Who are you?" he stammered.

"I found you outside on the snow, you were nearly dead." she answered.

"You shouldn't bring me here. If he finds out he will kill both of us."

" Who?"

"My father, Vol- Voltaire" he said disgusted to call him father.

"So you are his son, Alexander Hiwatari, right?"

"How do you know?"

"Don't worry. He can't find us here." she said soothingly.

"Who are you?" he required.

"I am Sincerity, Sincerity Van Gull."

"Van Gull? That rebel family? I thought all of them were dead. How did he forget to kill you?" he asked amazed.

"He didn't know I existed. No one did." she said with a sarcastic tone, but in her eyes there was a deep sorrow.

"How?"

"Van Gull family had never been a real family for me. Because of my mother being a geisha, I was a disgrace to them. She made love with my father when he was in Japan and got pregnant with me. It is absolutely forbidden for a geisha to have sex with someone so when they found out they expelled her immediately. She gave birth to me in a warehouse and left me in front of the Van Gull's door with a note explaining everything about my existence. My father hated me and treated me like I was a mistake." she said telling everything she held in her chest for years. She didn't know why she told her secrets to him, she just felt she could.

_Maybe we are same in some way_ thought Alexander_. Her father neglected her, tortured her mentally, mine abused me, scarred me physically. Maybe she really understands me._ Silence filled the room. Some minutes later:

"Your bandages need to be changed." Sincerity said suddenly. She disappeared for a while and turned back with new bandages and a bottle of antiseptic in her hand.

"Straighten up a little bit so I can help you."

"I can do it myself."

"Don't be such a baby let me help you."

"I said I can do it." Alexander growled angrily. His growl answered by a cold glare which was sending shivers down his spine. It was surprising that how cold those beautiful crimson eyes could be. He gave up and let her help.

Her beautiful, white hands were working carefully but expertly at the same time. Alexander could feel her warm breath in his face. Her scent was beautiful. She smelt like lilies. He lost himself in the crimson depths of her eyes. For a moment he lost the control of his body and placed a gentle but passionate kiss to her red, delicious lips. She was shocked.

"I- I don't know what….. hap- happened……… I just……..I am sorry" he stammered.

"Hush! There is no need to be sorry. Go on. Have me. I am yours." She whispered passionately.

Alexander caressed her face gently with a trembling hand. His hand travelled from her face to her chest. He pushed her slowly to the bed and threw her white dress off her body while pressing his lips to hers. Meanwhile she unzipped his pants and undressed him. She was giving her virginity to Alexander Hiwatari, the son of the bastard who killed her all relatives but she didn't care. She was happy to be his. She enjoyed every moment of it. At last she fell asleep right beside him.

It was four o'clock in the morning when Alexander woke up to find Sincerity sleeping beside him. He recalled the events of the last night. He looked at her beautiful face wistfully. He couldn't love her. It would harm her. If his monster of a father found out he would kill her. He shouldn't stay here he should go away from her. He couldn't stand to watch her suffer. So he found a piece paper and wrote:

_It was all a big mistake. Don't try to find me. I don't want to see you again. _

He put the paper on his pillow and got out.

* * *

tbc

YAY! I HAVE UPDATED!

Poor Alexander (and Sincerity) ! Write and tell me your predictions about what will happen next.


	5. Chapter 5: Rejected and Desperate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the BB.

**Chapter 5:** Rejected and Desperate

She flushed the toilet tiredly. It was the fifth time which she vomited this week. She tried to stand up but she wobbled and fell back to the cold bathroom floor. Her head was spinning like a rollercoaster.

2 months had passed since the night with Alexander. When she had gotten up and had found the note, her all hopes for a good life with a loved one was withered. She was also angry to herself for trusting someone that easily. But now something worse, a horrible suspicion, was eating her._What if the reason of this vomiting wasn't an illness?What if she was pregnant? What would she do?_

She had to clear her mind so she dressed and went to the nearest pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test. The result was: _Positive_.

She fell on her bed and started to think about a solution. She considered aborting the child for a while. But she decided it was unfair to kill someone before giving a chance to live. At last she decided to find Alexander to tell him about the baby. He had written"_Don't try to find_ _me" _in the note, but it was a different case. She had to talk to him at any cost.

The sound of the ringing doorbell interrupted her thoughts. She went to answer the door. It was Vanya Ivanovna, her childhood friend Nikolay Ivanov's wife. She was expecting a boy which they would name Tala in four months. They were good friends and she was the only person who knew about Alexander.

"You seem so pale, what is the matter?" Vanya asked with a concerned voice.

"Do you still have the sources to find someone's place?" Sincerity asked with a serious tone.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked amazed at her friend's question.

"I need to find Alexander."

"I thought you didn't want to see him again."

"It……..It is a different case. I am pregnant." she answered faintly."

"Oh! My God! You are pregnant with Voltaire's grandson! Do you know what will happen if he learns?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And you think about talking with Alexander. If I were you I would take an abortion immediately." Vanya interrupted harshly.

"You think aborting a child is that easy? I can't do it, I can't kill-"

"But Sincerity, it is too dangerous!" she answered reasonably.

"It is dangerous for you to have a child too!"

"What?"

"Vanya, both Nikolay and you are rebels and you know he is killing all the rebel families and imprisoning their children in the Abbey."

"I know Sincerity but an heir is completely different. Besides he could be caught. "

"Please Vanya, find Alexander for me." she begged with tears sliding down her cheeks. Vanya stared at her friend's sad face for a while. She was feeling sorry for her.

"Ok. I will" she said at last.

Sincerity murmured a thank you to her friend. She was so desperate, so insecure. Vanya prayed for Alexander to accept her and the child.

"I must go know. I will call and tell you his address." She promised.

Two hours later Vanya called and told her his address. He was hiding in an old house on the outskirts of the city. She was happy to learn that he is safe.

On the way:

Her heart was pounding like a drum. She was feeling nervous and sweating coldly. She was afraid of the reaction he would show about the baby.

"_What if he rejects me and the baby?"_ he thought in despair.

There she was, right in front of his hiding place… she knocked the door timidly. A dark eye looked through the eyehole. And the wooden door opened. Alexander grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. He closed the door and turned back to face her with a stern face.

"What the hell you want?" he asked harshly. How hard it was to keep his voice angry while her beautiful crimson eyes were looking at him.

"I………..I…..I am…… pregnant." she managed to say at last.

It hit him like a storm hitting the ship on the sea. Alexander was shocked, but after a while panic won over him. _It can't be real. She can't be pregnant. If he finds out- No! I can't let it happen!_

"Abort the child!" he said with a commanding voice.

"NO!" she shouted.

"THEN HAVE IT, BUT DON'T WAIT ME TO CLAIM TO BE THE FATHER." he shouted back. It had taken all of his will to talk like that. His words followed by a short silence which was interrupted by a hysterical laugh coming from Sincerity.

"What a huge idiot I was to want humanity from you. I thought you were different like a stupid, but you are his son and you are just like Voltaire. You are even a bigger bastard then he could ever be."

That was too much for Alexander. His blood was boiling in his veins. He raised his hand and slapped her. Sincerity looked at his eyes for a moment, showing all the pain and desperation in her heart and ran out of the house. It was killing Alexander to act like that, but he had no other choice.

Sincerity ran passed the streets crying and bumping into people. She arrived at her home at last and buried her face to her pillow screaming and sobbing frantically. She pulled her beyblade out from her pocket and looked at the red phoenix which was etched in the middle of it.

"My end will be like my mother, won't it Dranzer?" she whispered sadly.

tbc

**POOR SINCERITY!**


	6. Chapter 6: Our Hope

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the BB.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Our Hope

7 months later:

It was late at night and Sincerity was sleeping when a sharp wave of pain from her stomach cut her sleep like a dagger. She turned and leaned on her left side to relive the pain but it didn't work Some minutes later pain disappared . She hoisted herself up slightly on her bed and put her right hand to her swollen stomach. It had been 9 months and she was expecting in this week. She winced slightly as the pain came back. The pain disappeared again. She felt some wetness between her legs. Her water was broken. Another wave of pain overwhelmed her body, but this time it was too powerful, almost unbearable. A little scream of pain escaped from her mouth she clung to the sheets of her bad. The pain was gone, but her back was aching. She stretched an arm to the phone which stood near her bed and dialled the Vanya's number. She curled and gritted her teeth as another wave of pain came. A sleepy female voice answered the phone. There was a baby cry and a male voice in the background.

"Hello?"

"Vanya………Can you please come here? Argh… I think I am in labour."

"I will call an ambulance. Stay in bed. And try to be calm. I will be there in a minute." She said with a soothing voice. Sincerity sat there completely focused on her contractions calculating their length and the time between them.

The door of the house opened. Sincerity had given keys to Nikolay earlier for a case of emergency. Vanya got in her room with a worried expression on her face.

"The ambulance is waiting outside. Can you walk?"

"I think so."

"Come on, lean over me."

Sincerity walked to the ambulance with the help of Vanya moaning and curling every time the pain came back. The doctors placed her on a bed and offered some painkillers, she refused at first. She wanted it to be as natural as it could but the pain was unbearable so she agreed to take some.

"Where is Nikolay?" she asked relived by the painkillers but still with a hoarse voice.

"Oh! He has some business to take care of."

"At this hour?" Sincerity asked suspiciously.

They reached to hospital and took Sincerity to maternity part. It was time for the big job. It was time for the give birth to her son. She was hoping him to be like Alexander inside. Only God knew why. The doctor wanted her to push. She pushed with all of her will. She took a few deep breaths and wished Alexander was there to support her. Suddenly the doors of the operation room opened and Alexander walked in. Her wish was granted for once. He looked at her painful face with sad and guilty eyes. Sincerity was confused. The hatred she felt for him and a sense of gratefulness for him to be with her in the time which she needed him most was mixed in her heart.The doctor asked for a one last push. Sincerity looked at his face. He grabbed her hand tightly and Sincerity gave a one last push, a shrill cry filled the room, their son was born…

Sincerity opened her eyes in a white room. Some minutes later a nurse got in and put a bundle to her arms. She smiled proudly to his baby boy. The little baby opened his eyes, they were crimson like hers. There was a knock on the room door. It was Alexander. Her expression changed quickly into a stern one.

"Can we talk a little bit?" he asked seriously.

"What is left to say?" she said with a harsh tone in her voice.

"I lied to you. I care for you too much and it would be a great pleasure for me to be the father of your son. I love you Sincerity, more than anything in this world." he said begging her with his eyes for her to believe his words.

"Why did you abandon us then? Why did you go, leaving me alone with the ordeal?" she said with a slight increase in her voice level.

He broke the eye contact and turned his back to her.

"Because I was afraid." he said ashamed.

Sincerity laughed at his words.

"Afraid? Afraid? I had been through a hell for last nine months and you say you were afraid? Tell me what you were afraid of? Responsibility? Fatherhood? Which one?"

"I was afraid of Voltaire to hurt you. I would die if something had happened to you." he admitted quietly. She froze. It was the reason of his behaviour. He had behaved like that to protect her.

"I…….I am sorry for……those words I had said to you before. It was a big mistake to compare you with Voltaire." she murmured.

"You were right I was behaving like a bastard."

"Who brought you here?" she asked curiously.

"A friend of yours. I think his name was Nikolay." Sincerity smiled inwardly at this.

Alexander travelled his gaze on his son for a while and asked:

"What will we name him?"

"Kai"

"What does it mean?"

"It is a name formed from the word aka which means red in Japanese and I want him to possess the red phoenix in the future. Besides his eyes are crimson."

"Yeah. He has the stunning eyes of yours." Alexander said.

"You shall give him a Russian name." she offered.

"I would like to name him Nadejda."

"Hope in Russian… That's good." She said gladly.

"He is our hope."

Sincerity looked out of the room sun was rising. A new hope for them was rising…

* * *

TBC 


	7. Chapter 7: The Foresight Of The Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade.

**This chapter is dedicated to Lamanth who is a great supporter and a loyal reader.**

* * *

It was late at night. Sincerity was sitting on a chair, looking at her baby boy who sleeps in his cradle. Her expression was wistful. She sighed heavily. She was afraid for the first time in her life. A cold fear was gripping her heart since the day she took Kai to her arms. She was afraid for her son. He was so little, so insecure, so needed.

Her eyes were stinging from the lack of sleep so she decided to rest a bit. She leaned to the bed which she was sharing with Alexander and fell into an uneasy sleep just to see the nightmare which makes her wake up screaming every night again.

Dream Sequence:

She was running with a small bundle in her arms. The street was dark. Then she fell. A baby cry was heard which was followed by an evil laugh. A figure came out from the darkness and took her baby away. The laugh continued, becoming louder and louder. The cold, horrible voice filled her chest and she wanted to scream but she couldn't…

She woke up with a start, completely drenched in sweat. Her chest was heaving and falling rapidly with the each quick breath she took. She placed a trembling hand on her chest; she could feel her heart pounding.

"Sincerity?" Alexander asked with a concerned voice. Apparently he was up to her screams.

"Alexander!" she buried her face to his chest and started to sob.

Alexander tried to calm his wife by stroking her hair and whispering soothingly to her ear.

"Hush! It is over. You and Kai are safe." he whispered.

Sincerity looked up at his face with tear stained eyes and begged:

"Please, don't let them. Please, Alexander!"

He took her face between his hands and looked at her crimson eyes deeply.

"I won't let him harm you. I promise." he said softly. He embraced her tightly. His embrace was reliving her and making her feel safe. She fell asleep in his arms.

In the morning:

She couldn't find Alexander when Sincerity woke up. She got out of the bed and went to look at Kai. He was up too. She spent the whole morning with him. Alexander came with Nikolay in the afternoon.

"I found an appropriate place to hide." Alexander said to Sincerity.

"Where?"

"In a town called Serov on the outskirts of Moscow. It is located inside a forest so it isquite hard to find." Nikolay explained.

I think we shall move immediately." Alexander added.

"Fine, then." Sincerity answered and then she turned to Nikolay.

"What will you do? Did you find a place for yourself?"

"We will go to Petersburg."

"But, Voltaire's grip is very strong in the European part."

"The Rebel Organization wants us there for a mission." Nikolay answered.

"Nikolay, do you know what are the other rebel families doing?"

"You mean the ones who have no part in Organization? Oh! I was going to tell you that. They are escaping to Japan."

"Japan?" Alexander asked confused.

"Yes. There is a man called Stanley Dickenson who takes orphan or disowned children and gives them to foster families." Nikolay explained.

"Dickenson?" Alexander gasped at the name.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Nikolay asked rather surprised at his reaction.

"It…. It is just a vague memory." he stammered.

"Where do you know him?" Sincerity insisted.

"I…. he… he was a friend of him, before the incident. I think." He stammered

"You mean he was a friend of Voltaire?" Sincerity asked amazed.

"A long time ago. Before my mother committed that fucking suicide, he used to come our home." He explained, shivering slightly at the thought of his mother's suicide. He was on the verge of tears. It was hard to talk about her after those years. Sincerity hugged him in order to offer some comfort. He continued to explain:

"He visited our home a few weeks after the funeral and saw me terribly beaten. He yelled at my fat-Voltaire and threatened him about taking me from him. He left the house in rage and I never saw him again. I wish he was able to do what he had said tough."

An awkward silence filled the room for a moment. Sincerity ended it with her soft voice.

"Shall we go to Japan, then?"

"It seems like it is the most logical thing to do right now." Alexander answered.

"I don't think so. I mean his men are looking for you everywhere. If you eventry going, you will probably be caught before you can even reach tothe plane." Nikolay objected.

"I don't want to hide like a coward! If I die, I will die with my honour!" Sincerity exclaimed fiercely.

"Ok, then. I will write a letter to Mr. Dickenson explaining everything and wait for his answer. In the meantime you can hide in Serov." Nikolay offered taken aback by her harsh and determined voice.

"It is settled then." Alexander said looking at the approving look on his wife's face.

They started to pack right away and they were in Serov before the night. The house was bigger than they expected. There were four rooms and a big hall. There were huge pictures on the walls showing scenes from Tsar's time. One of the rooms was a library which contains lots of dusty books in it.

Sincerity observed everywhere carefully. The place was some kind familiar to her. She entered to the library room. There, on the wall opposite the bookshelves was a magnificent, red phoenix image just like Dranzer. She gasped in shock. This place was one of the Van Gull's hiding places.

She decided to take a look at the books. She pulled one of them out. As soon as he opened the book a haze of dust raised to air. A piece of paper fell between the pages. She took it and read:

The Foresight Of The Phoenix

A child will born from a rebel

He will carry the dark blood as well

He will possess the red one

In order to finish the dark one.

* * *

tbc

**At last! I had lots of ideas about this chap and I couldn't decide which one I should choose hope you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Begining Of Nightmare

**Hi! This's trhe very LAST chapter of this story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Beyblade!

* * *

Four years later:

Sincerity had never told anything to Alexander about foresight, she just closed that book she had found it in and got out and Mr. Dickenson hadn't written anything to them. They started to get worried about it.

Meanwhile Kai had grown up to be exactly like his father except his fiery crimson eyes which he had taken from his mother. He had taken a lot from his father in personality too. He was fiery, determined, firm and stubborn but there was also the sprit and courage of Sincerity trapped in his heart.

One night:

"He should've written us by now." Alexander said with a concerned voice. It was the same topic everyday; it was haunting their sleep every night. Sincerity's eyes widened in realization.

"What if they got hold of the letter?" she said.

"Then it means we're trapped here. Because that letter has everything about our address in it..." he trailed off.

"Mama, papa, I couldn't sleep." little Kai came into room.

"Come on honey, let's watch the stars!" Sincerity said with a sweet smile. She grabbed his tiny hand and walked him out of the house to the small terrace. Alexander watched them with a puzzled look.

"Mama, where do stars come from?" Kai asked with a childish innocence.

"Each star in the sky represents a person, when a star shoots a man dies but at the same moment a new baby's born. So you shall make a wish when a star shoots dear. If you're good in heart enough your wish shall be granted." She explained. Suddenly a trace of light passed through the sky.

"Look darling, a star's shooting, make a wish!" Sincerity beamed.

"I want you to be with you and papa forever." Kai said cheerfully. It made Sincerity's eyes sting with tears.

"Mama?" Kai said. "You won't leave me, will you?" Sincerity knelt down in front of her son and clasped his shoulders.

"Listen dear, sometimes you have to give up the ones you love but it's up to you to make them live in your heart. Did you understand?"

"Mama you won't go, will you?"

Sincerity sighed heavily. She pulled Dranzer out from her pocket and showed her to Kai.

"Look darling, This's Dranzer. She pointed the phoenix at the center of the Beyblade. She had been my only friend and family since I was very little, now she'll be yours. Protect her with your life, she shall do the same for you and as long as she's with you, it means that I'm with you." Kai looked at the Beyblade and beamed.

"But the most important Kai-" Her voice was really serious now.

"Promise me, you'll always have her with you and use her only for good. Do you promise?"

Kai stared at her crimson eyes. He didn't understand why she said such a thing but he said:

"I promise!"

"Come on, it's late you have to go to the bed."

"I wanna play with her."

"You can do it tomorrow. You need your rest." She said with mothers' sweet authority in her voice.

"Okay!" he said and ran inside the house. Sincerity looked behind him with a sad smile on her face and then she turned her gaze to the stars. She sighed heavily and walked inside behind him.

"Look papa! What mama gave me!" Kai exclaimed happily showing Dranzer to his father. Alexander and Sincerity exchanged glances for a moment and Alexander turned to Kai.

"How beautiful! You should use her well."

"I know. I promised to mama."

"Come here darling it's the bedtime." Sincerity called him. Kai ran into his mother's arms. She grabbed his petit hand and they headed towards his room. Kai was still holding Dranzer tightly in his free hand. He jumped on his bed energetically, Dranzer pressed tightly on his chest. Sincerity threw the covers over him and gave her son a good night kiss. She stood there watching him sleeping. Alexander came into room.

"Why did you give her to him?"

"Possessing her's his destiny." She answered. Alexander threw her a quizzical look. Sincerity stole a glance from Kai's sleeping form.

"Alexander, I'm afraid. I don't want to lose you." She whispered.

"Don't be. You'll never lose us." He reassured her and captured her lips into a tender kiss. Tears spilled from her eyes. Alexander pulled her into a hug to comfort.

"Hush! Don't cry."

"Do you feel remorse for marrying me?" Alexander asked suddenly.

"Never! It's the best thing I've ever done."

A banging sound halted them. Someone was knocking, or more likely, punching the door.

"Stay here with Kai!" Alexander said.

"What about you? I won't leave you!"

"I'll be fine, I promise." He kissed her forehead and got out. Sincerity locked the door behind him.

"Mama, what's happening?" Kai asked rubbing his eyes. Sincerity picked him up from the bed and held him tightly. He was holding Dranzer still.

"Hush! I want you to be as silent as a mouse." She said pressing a finger to his lips.

Even if the door was closed angry voices could be heard in the room.

"You know why I'm here Alexander. Give me my grandson and I'll forgive your betrayal." A cold voice said.

"I want let you to drag him into that dreadful abbey and ruin his childhood like mine." Alexander said loudly.

"I'll take my grandson one way or another tonight and he'll fulfil his destiny of becoming my heir." Voltaire answered firmly.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Alexander screamed.

"As you wish, my dear son."

A gun was fired. And a cold, blood freezing laugh filled the air. Sincerity was terrified to hear that laugh which was haunting her sleep since she first heard it on the day her family was killed.

"Alexander." Sincerity whispered while the salty liquid was sliding down her pale cheeks. She tightened her grip on Kai who was crying too. Footsteps could be heard coming towards the room.

"Honey, I want you to get down and stay behind me" She whispered to Kai's ear. He got down and clutched the skirt of his mother not really knowing what was happening.

Someone was forcing the door. At last the door cracked open. A man with red lensed goggles and purple hair, Boris Balcov, came in and headed towards them.

"Give me the child, wench!"

"No!"

"Move, dear!

"Never!"

Boris moved one step closer to them. Sincerity backed away instinctively. Kai curled up in the corner of the room. Boris pushed her to the wall and grabbed her throat squeezing tightly. She tried to fight back but he pressed her to the wall and grabbed her wrists.

"It'd be a huge waste to just kill such a beautiful woman like you." He said sinisterly.

"Don't, please don't." she whispered hoarsely. He just smiled and clung to her lips fervently forcing her to give entrance, nibbling her red lips, bruising them. Sincerity could feel her energy draining from her body. Boris felt her weakness too and let go of her wrists not seeing any need to hold them anymore.

"You have me, let my son go." Sincerity whispered with a low, almost inaudible voice like if she was forcing the words to come out of her mouth. He grabbed her throat again.

Kai was trembling uncontrollably from the shock of the things he has been through. Sincerity looked at her son and whispered again.

"Please let him go."

"How important he's for you?" he said amusedly. Apparently he was feeling a wild pleasure from the events.

"I can die for him." She answered without hesitation.

"Really?" he said sarcastically. "Well then." He pulled out a knife from his pocket with his free hand and with a sudden movement, he tore her dress off. Her breath hitched. Pleasure was written all over the man's face. He grinned evilly and started to travel the knife over her body letting the white, delicate flesh tear and bleed. He stopped for a moment when the knife reached to her abdomen and whispered to her ear icily.

"Good bye, dear." He stabbed the knife to her stomach with a wild passion. She gasped in pain and stared at Kai's wide-eyed and terrified form while sliding down to floor. Blood was oozing from her wound painting her already torn off white dress with crimson.

Kai crawled towards her. She was breathing with a great difficulty.

"I'm……sorry…….Never…….give……up…….….. Kai."

"Mama! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" he begged. His hands were covered with blood. He started to shake and sob hysterically. Voltaire came to the room and ripped Kai apart from the cold, lifeless corpse of the woman.

"Mama! Mama!" he called out to the darkness he was being dragged away from his home by his so called grandfather. Voltaire threw him to the snowy ground and gave him a well aimed kick.

"You won't cry, kid! You're a Hiwatari, not a weakling." He snarled. Kai looked at the man's blazing eyes and gripped Dranzer tightly in his pocket. His life would be dark, cold and painful from now on. But he would never give up like his mother said. One day he would rise from the ashes…

* * *

**YAY!I FINSHED MY FIRST STORY!**

**Hope u like it!**

**Thanks to everybody who had read andreviewed this story!**


End file.
